5x01, Victims and Survivors
by A wee Moose
Summary: Diplomatic nightmare.
1. Introduction

October 4th, 1900. Starved children in British concentration camp, South Africa. One European had the following comment on England's conduct with the concentration camps: "Great Britain cannot win her battles without resorting to the despicable cowardice of the most loathsome cure on earth - the act of striking at a brave man's heart through his wife's honour and his child's life."

**War Child - October 4th, 1900**  
You, who are the hope of our people;   
You, who our people can barely spare;  
You, who should grow up to become a man;  
You, who must perform your duty, if you can;   
You, who have no part in the war;  
You, who should sing and jump for joy -  
You must perish in a children's camp  
You must be eliminated for peace:  
Fold your hands tight together,  
Close your eyes and say amen!  
Whooping-cough and consumption, without milk:  
bitter for you is the fate of life!

There is your place, at the children's graves -  
Two in one coffin, a wedding couple!  
Al you gain is that we will remember:  
Our freedom more precious than woman or child!  
You are cringing away from the gusts of the wind  
The chill seeping through the hail-torn tent -   
Your scanty shield against torturing torrents;

The June chill bursts over the banks of the Vaal river -  
And all you can hear are the coughs from your child, and the  
ceaseless patter of rain on the canvas.

A candle stub, just an inch before death faintly flickering in a bottle  
a sty offers more comfort and rest.

But here, at night every thought is a round of torture and tears.  
Here, the early-born child flounders  
Here, the aged fades away  
Here, all you can hear is wailing and sighs  
Here, every second is a lifetime of dread;

Every minute leaves scars on your soul, sacrifice without end.  
Forgive? Forget? Is it possible to forgive?  
The sorrow, the despair demanded so much!   
The branding iron painfully left its scar  
on our nation, for ages to see, and the wound is too raw -

Too close to our heart and to deep in our souls -  
"Patience, o patience, how much can you bear?"  
- C Louis Leipoldt

**The Youngest Citizen**  
The camp of women is ruled by silence and darkness  
The misery kindly concealed by the night  
Here and there a minute light is flickering  
Where the Angel of Death is lingering.

In this place of woe and of broken hearts  
A young boy's muffled whimpers quiver through the night  
Who can count all the tears, who can measure the grief  
of an orphan alone in the world

Later on in the poem De Wet describes the struggle to the escaped child who wishes to join the commando: 

Freedom demands from our ranks  
Men of courage who taunt mortal danger.  
But also in the camp, the mother, the nurturer   
And the innocent child on her breast.

And the reward? Perhaps on the plains  
A lonesome grave doused by no tears.   
Sometime, perhaps, posterity might honour our heroes...  
Boy, do you feel up to it? General, I do!"

**"War Child" by The Cranberries**  
Who will save the war child baby?  
Who controls the key?  
The web we weave is thick and sordid, Fine by me.

At times of war, we're all the losers, There's no victory.  
We'll shoot to kill and kill your lover, Fine by me.

War child, victom of political pride.  
Plant the seed, teritorial greed.  
Mind the war child. We should mind the warchild.

I spent last winter in New York, and came upon a man.  
He was sleeping on the streets, and homeless.  
He said, 'I fought in Vietnam.'  
Beneath his shirt he wore the mark.  
He bore the mark with pride.  
A two inch deep insicion carved into his side.

War child, victim of political pride.  
Plant the seed, teritorial greed.  
Mind the war child.  
We should mind the warchild.

Who's the loser now, eh?  
Who's the loser now, eh?  
We're all the losers now,  
We're all the losers now.  
Warchild, warchild.

THE CRANBERRIES - "Zombie"  
Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou...

Another mother's breaking Heart is taking over.  
When the violence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since 1916.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their tanks and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their guns.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...

In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head, Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Johnny Clegg - Colours Of Change  
I'm showing you this picture because it changed all that I am  
It's a picture of somebody she's beautiful and holding my hand

At the moment they took the picture I felt a moment of something real  
And I knew I could be somebody and change this life I feel

I feel a new day coming on see colours of change  
I know the feeling of every man who's lived alone  
And found that special place that he could call his own  
Not that it means anything at all she's just the one who gives me  
A place in this world

For an instant I felt the sun was shining down on me  
And I knew I had the chance To be somebody  
I feel a new day coming on see colours of change  
I feel a new day coming on  
bye bye loneliness - hello loveThe World in Union (Rugby World Cup 1995 opening and closing theme song) by  
Jennifer Jones, Ladysmith Blacksmith Mambasa, "Where the World Began"

There's a dream I feel  
So rare, so real:  
All the world in union, the world as one -  
Gathering together, one mind, one heart,  
Every creed, every colour, once joined never apart.

Searching for the best in me, I will find what I can be,  
If I win, lose or draw, there's a winner in us all,  
It's the world in union, the world as one,  
as we climb to reach our destiny,  
Our New Age has begun!

We face high mountains, must cross rough seas,  
We must take our place in history, and live with dignity,

Just to be the best I can  
Sets the goal for every man,  
If I win, lose or draw, it's a victory for all,  
It's the world in union, the world as one,  
as we climb to reach our destiny,  
Our New Age has begun !

Johnny Clegg - Orphans of the Empire

On ships they came from Europe, across the salt sea  
Come for the build and raise a colony and in the jungle green their citadels did gleam  
In tribute and homage to the old country  
And soon their children grew and promised to be true  
Orphans of an Empire, their destiny

Hold me close Africa, Fill my soul Africa  
Let me grow old, Africa  
Let me in, Fill my soul Africa  
Don't let me go, Africa. Let me grow old, Africa  
And remember me

Imperial gentleman, he built mighty walls  
And in the jungle atternoon he plays polo when he's bored  
He sips a gin and tonic and tells  
you confidentially, He wishes he understood the indiginies  
But the shadows they are lengthening and the sun it must set  
Bewildered and confused he scurries home to his bed

He cannot understand the soldiers all at hand  
For with guns you cannot fight a foe that dwells within  
But the battle had begun and a soldier he's become  
Who can sing his litany?  
It's a beggarman's prayer or a string on the wind  
Will that be all that lingers on the memory?

And who will remember that African December?  
When he knelt before the colours and swore to do or die?  
And he kissed his frightened lover, beneath the glowing embers  
Of that dark, strange heaven, that ancient sky  
Now he's gone to dust, just like all good soldiers must  
But the mournful mutter of the battlefield still lingers in the air

So it's farewell sweet Caroline, farewell Elizabeth  
Goodbye gentle ladies of the old order  
And farewell to your islands carved upon this continent  
Some England, some France and some Germany  
Soon you will return to that dream across the sea  
Cause here is no more honey left for tea

Hold me close Africa, Fill my soul Africa  
Let me grow old, Africa  
Let me in  
Fill my soul Africa  
Don't let me go, Africa  
Let me grow old, Africa  
And remember me  
"Another Country" by Mango Groove

You will walk beside me  
I'll tell you no lies  
and then you'll see another country in my eyes 

If we could reach beyond the bounds of blame  
and make history blind  
and peel away the easy balm of words  
this is all we'd find

A mother cries, fear in an old man's eyes  
a child's blood on the walls  
no crueler price to pay  
no harder way to fall

There is a place for anger  
things we won't forgive  
and I know it's not enough to face your shame  
with words you'll never live

But let's begin to look within  
to where the future lies  
and find the strength to live beneath  
another country's skies

Another time, another place  
another country, another state of grace  
You'll walk beside me  
I'll tell you no lies  
and then you'll see another country in my eyes

QKumba Zoo - Weeping

I knew a man who lived in fear  
It was huge, it was angry, it was drawing near  
Behind his house, a secret place  
Was the shadow of the demon he could never face  
He built a wall of steel and flame  
And men with guns to keep it tame  
Then standing back, he made it plain  
That the nightmare would never, ever rise again  
But the fear, the fire, and the guns remained

It doesn't matter now  
It's over anyhow  
He tells the world that it's sleeping  
But as the night came round  
I heard it slowly sound  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping

And then one day the neighbors came  
They were curious to know about the smoke and flame  
They stood around outside the wall  
But of course there was nothing to be heard at all  
"My friends," he said, "We've reached our goal.  
The threat is under firm control.  
As long as peace and order reign,  
I'll be damned if I can see a reason to explain  
Why the fear, the fire, and the guns remained."

It doesn't matter now  
It's over anyhow  
He tells the world that it's sleeping  
But as the night came round  
I heard it slowly sound  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping  
It wasn't roaring, it was weeping

Is there a light?  
Can you see the light shine?  
I think I've found a way through (yes, I found a way)  
I know things have changed, but the fear remained in me  
Till I touched the light in you  
Oh, say over, say over...

Mango Groove - Hellfire

I remember moments no sentiment or mystery  
incidents in your life like pages in our history  
We are out on a date  
Theres a roadblock late at night and a military man  
my skin is white, my lover's skin is black,  
can't he see we're together  
but the military man doesn't understand  
That your love burns me like a hell fire ...  
And theres a song called hellfire  
that everybody plays  
striking chords of memory  
in so many different ways  
Your love burns me like a hellfire...

The Black eyed Peas - Where is the Love ?

What's wrong with the world, mama ?  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here living in the USA  
The big CIA, the Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate and when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate and that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight, take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach and would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us, send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love ?

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs, Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' suffering as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love ?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity ?  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality ?  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Now ask yourself Where is the love?  
People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach and would you turn the other cheek ?

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love ?


	2. Part 1 incomplete

**Rakurai Stryker - Ready Room**

Captain's Log, Stardate 61347.6: Starfleet Command dispatched the Pretoria to Alodi 9 to ferry three warring delegations to Algol. The rest of the _diplomats_, not a suitable word for these people, is waiting for us in the Algol starsystem.

Personally, I was not happy to accept this mission, as I find the risk of the delegates resuming their private little war on the decks on this ship very unsettling. I have called for an important meeting with my senior staff, due to start in ten minutes. The warring delegations is due to rendezvous with Pretoria in about two hours.

**Alice - Stryker and Alice's bedroom**

Alice tapped the bottom corner button on the computer screen above the replicator. "Computer. Access standard Federation Communications Network. Personal authorization Brangwin Alpha Tango Goal."

"Access Granted." the default male voice replied.

"Establish link with communications array 14121. USS De' Aan."

"Link Established."

"Private channel. Hail Lt.-Cmdr. Deanne Sobinski."

About 30 seconds past before a golden blonde haired woman answered on the call. "Hey Jinx. How are you ?"

"We're all fine Dee." Alice replied.

"You don't look as tired as you did last time I talked to you." Deanne told her friend.

"I get a sleep hypo from the medical staff when I cant sleep. How are you doing? Did the mission go well?" Alice inquired.

"It didn't necessarily go well, but we did what we went to do."

"Heavy casualties?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. The ship is limping back to drydock at warp 2.2 for repairs."

"At least you didn't blow it up this time."

Deanne smiled slightly. "Alice ... MRess and I are leaving Starfleet in a year, moving to the ED 209 colony. There's a ton of room, the weather is perfect. We don't have to live on the station or at an apartment on the colony. We can grab some land in the middle of nowhere. MRess wants room to run around, get back to his feral Caitian roots."

"Sounds neat." Alice said. "Guess what ?"

Deanne shrugged. "What ?"

Suddenly behind Deanne yellow alert lights were flashing. Alice looked her friend, "I am pregnant."

Deanne did not think she heard it correctly as behind her, red alert lights were flashing. "Sorry Alice, gotto run. I will contact you as soon I can."

"Dee, I am pregnant." Alice repeated. Deanne stared at her friend in shock, the communication cut off three seconds later.

**Liz Archer- Ready Room**

Liz entered the ready room to find Captain Stryker standing by the window viewing the stars outside. Liz stopped shortly and looked confused for a minute. She hesitated and raised her voice.

"Hmm.., Sir, I am too early?"

He turned around and looked a bit surprised when he saw her. For a second they looked at each other under silence and then he walked forward to the table ahead and smiled.

"Ensign, good you are here. I was hoping that I would have a few words with you before the meeting." He sat down at the table. "Please sit down." 

Liz did as she was told.

He continued. " ..As you maybe know we have been assigned to Alodi 9 to ferry three warring delegations to Algol and meet with some other diplomats. I suppose I don't have to tell you what a sensitive mission this is and the importance of success. "

He took a brief silence and look liked he was in deep thoughts for a while. Liz who was viewing her Captain closely interrupted and said.

"And you want me to keep an eye on the diplomats."

Stryker looked surprised and astonished.

"How did you know that? I knew from your record that you have some empathic ability, I didn't know that you could also read minds."

Liz smiled slightly and said.

"I am sorry to disappoint you with confirming that I am not telepathic. It's a question about knowing their history of our diplomats and identifying the situation. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the diplomats resume their private little war here on the decks. I am also speaking of some experience, of course. Before I was transfered to Pretoria I had the oppertunity to see Captain Picard in action in missions simular to this one. "

Stryker replied, "Good, I want you to join Counsellor Damien Lynn Troy in this mission. When the diplomats are aboard this ship they are under your and Coundellors care. Make sure that they are doing what they are supposed to. Report everything that seems suspicious. Counsellor have been notified. "

Liz confirmed, "Keeping an eye on them, yes sir!"

**Corridor, en route to Transporter Room**

"This is odd, to say the least," Karen mused softly as she walked toward the transporter room. "Captain said senior staff, but he specifically requested me, not Kiya. I wonder why..."

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly bumped into a Security ensign who had unexpectedly crossed the corridor into her path, along with a handful of other crew who were trying to get as far away as discreetly as possible. "Sorry," she apologized, and only then did she notice the cause of the disturbance: the Gorn walking the other way. Momentarily annoyed at their pettiness, she dismissed the thought and gave the young officer a friendly smile. "Good afternoon," she said, ignoring the astonished looks from the few people left in the corridor.

A few moments' walk brought her to the transporter room, but as soon as she stepped inside, a hand reached out from behind the main console and tugged at her sleeve. "Psst. Hey, Doc." It was the transport chief, and his face bore the unmistakable look of a man Up To Something. "Doc, find yourself a place to hide. Ensign Archer's on her way down, we planned a little birthday surprise for her."

"Haven't we had enough birthday excitement for one week?" Karen replied dryly, but she did as requested, folding her frame under the console as best she could. _Evidently nobody ever considered that a tall person might need to hide behind one of these things..._

However, when Archer walked in, the look on her face when the cake materialized and everyone jumped up to yell "Surprise!" was well worth the stiff neck and the leg cramp.

Twenty minutes later, when the cake was consumed and the revelry subsided, Stryker signaled for attention. "Everyone, we've had a change of plans. Apparently for whatever reason, the Alodi don't deal too well with transporters, so we're going to have to ferry them by shuttlecraft. Second, as some of you might know," he said, with a sidelong glance at Archer, "Alodi 9 is an extremely cold planet to begin with, and it's currently winter, so expect temperatures in the -50 to -70 range. You will need cold-weather gear. Before you ask, Doctor, permission granted."

Karen's jaw dropped in surprise, and then she shook her head with a soft laugh, for indeed, she had just been about to ask if she could use her own winter attire instead of the Starfleet ECWCS gear. While the system was lightweight and designed for maximum mobility, it was only designed to withstand temperatures that would equate to a brisk spring day back home. "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't get too excited. I requested you for this mission because we'll need someone with extensive cold-weather experience. I also expect you to cooperate with Engineering to make the proper modifications to the diplomats' living spaces when we return."

"Understood, Sir."

Stryker looked at the chronometer on the wall, and then at the assembled team. "Everyone, go get any equipment you might need and meet in the shuttle bay in twenty minutes. Dismissed."

**Liz Archer – Transporting room. **

Liz ran through the corridor and entered the transporter room in a hurry. While there she looked around as she takes a deep breaths. With a surprised face she saw that the transporter room was nearly empty. She couldn't believe it! She was the only one that had arrived to great the diplomats. She expected at least that the Captain or the counselor would be here by now. Her face turn to the officer stationed at the controls and said.

"Don't say that I am the only one that has arrived."

The officer looked up and smiled and said. 

"I am afraid so, ensign."

"Just great" she replied. She taps on her connbagde.

Ensign Archer to Captain Stryker Liz said.

She doesn't get an answer. She tries again.

Captain Stryker, please respond… 

Right ahead, the transporter starts to materialized. Liz maked sure that she looks respectable and gets ready to greet the diplomats. But there were no diplomats where the materialization hade took place. Instead there where Captain Stryker and a few of her friends. Mike that was standing next to the Captain had a huge birthday cake. She noticed that is was made of coconut, her favorite.

"But Captain, what about the diplomates?" Liz asked Stryker.

Stryker smiled and walked down of the transporter platform.

"It can wait. We just got a message from them; they are delayed. They are not here until about two hours. I think we can at least have time for a bite of that huge birthday cake. "

The door to the transporter room suddenly opened and more friends of her's entered, they all started to sing a birthday song to her.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elisabeth…."

Liz looked stunned and really surprised, but she was smiling. She had almost forgotten that it's her birthday to day.

**Kretak - Hallway **

Kretak walked slowly through the corridors and he tried to not notice the stares he was recieving. For being a Gorn and the past history with the Gorn, it was hard to believe that he was even present on the ship.

He wanted to shout that he wasn't an enemy and not all the Gorns were evil, but such an outburst would turn everybody against him.

_'I just better find my place and just do my work._

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
